Confiteor
by GothLoli
Summary: Yusei let out a hissing sigh. Yusei felt his skin tingle with a cold breeze. Through this mark, and because of this very dragon, he was also connected to Luna…


**Warnings: **Things get pretty intense, but nothing actually happens. If any amount of intense content between these two characters in their canon ages is triggering, I recommend leaving the story. I don't want to hurt a real person over something I wrote with two fictional people, even if i was a minor myself when i wrote it. There is also use of a catholic prayer throughout the story, so if you take offense to it's use, again, kindly leave the story.

* * *

_Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)_

Yusei stared at his signer mark. The symbol of his destiny, the sign of his responsibility. Through this mark on his arm he was forever connected with the rest of the 5D's crew.

His eyes drifted from the mark to the large portrait of the Crimson Dragon. Jack had salvaged it from some cheap, run down flea market. No doubt that it had belonged to Godwin at one point, but since his demise most of his belongings were scattered to goodness knows where.

Yusei let out a hissing sigh. Yusei felt his skin tingle with a cold breeze. Through this mark, and because of this very dragon, he was also connected to Luna…

_Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)_

"Yusei! So glad you decided to drop by and visit!" Martha walked into the small dinning room, a coffee pot in one hand and a tray with two cups in another.

"Hello, Martha, I'm actually glad I stopped by," he said as the older woman placed one of the small teacups in front of him, "It's nice seeing you again."

"It's nice to be seen," she responded with a chuckle.

They spent two whole hours talking and laughing over their coffee, reminiscing about days where Yusei was younger and about certain embarrassing stories that he couldn't bare to remember. One such story sent them both into a laughing heap.

"Oh Yusei, sometimes I wonder what your girlfriend will turn out to be…!"

The comment was simple enough, but it struck Yusei slightly off guard. This wouldn't be the first time talking with Martha would cause him to feel the need to confess. To tell her, confined in her, Martha was the only mother he had ever known, it made him feel like she _had_ to know.

"Well…actually…" he uttered, lowly and slowly, his eyes lowered, "there is…_someone_…"

"Really? Who's the lucky lady?" the woman smiled. Genuine. Loving. Like a mother wondering happily about who her son might've caught. Just like a mother.

No, he wouldn't tell her.

"Never mind," he said, turning away from her, "just forget it."

"Oh come now, can't you tell little ol me?"

"She's…maybe later." _in the future._ Yes, in the future.

Martha was his only mother, he couldn't bare the thought of her smiling turning into something else.

_Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)_

"Oi, Yusei, you in the same planet or what?" Jack pulled his best friend from his apparent reverie.

"Huh? What was that? " Yusei started, taking a glance at his friend before going back to wiring the latest test engine prototype.

"Just checking if earth was still in your contacts list," Jack said sarcastically, "You've been out of it lately, something on your mind?"

"Not really," he said simply, "just tired, to tell the truth."

"Well suck it up, final preps are almost done and then you can take all the naps in the world."

A smirk made it's way to his lips, "This coming from the one who never does any work?"

"Hey!"

Yusei couldn't help but give off a chuckle.

"For your information I _do_ work as hard as anyone here," the blond said to his defense, "and on top of that I've given you all the honor of having _me_ as the face of team 5D's!"

"Believe me when I say we're flattered, we couldn't have done half the things we were able to without your great help, Jack, really," he wondered if his friend would note the sarcasm.

"You better believe it." looks like he didn't.

There was a short silence, a pleasant kind that made Yusei feel thankful for the friendship he and Jack had. This thankfulness turned the gears in his head, slowly, and he chanced a glance at his best friend.

"So…now that we're talking about it," he began subtlety, hiding his real intentions well, "Crow says you've been lazy on your work because you've been seeing Carly at the café?"

"Is that daft bird stalking me again? Christ, Yusei, you got to get around tellin him about how creepy that is, I mean I'm used to being admired but he takes it a step to far."

"So you are? Seeing Carly, I mean?"

He saw his friend's jaw tense, "…Maybe."

Yusei let out a soft laugh, "I didn't take you for one that would be shy about that sort of thing, Jack…"

"Bogger off."

The brunette shrugged, a smile still on his face, "Whatever you say…" he turned his face away from his friend, dissimulating that he was just looking at that stats on the small monitor, "just don't be complaining when I don't want to _you_ about my love life."

Jack scoffed, "Right, as if you'd be able to hide it so well."

He didn't say anything.

"Oh, I can just imagine it," his friend continued, "you ,the would-be lass, hand in hand, prancing through the fields. You're face would be shining with love, I wouldn't even have to ask."

Yusei rearranged a certain wire, "Sure you wouldn't…"(such a light tone, a pretenders tone)

"It's not as if you're unreadable." just because he could tell when he was acting weird when the _world was falling apart_, like no one else was having doubts…but of course, he was Yusei Fudo, weird just shouldn't be done.

There was yet another short silence, a hollow kind that reminded Yusei that even though Jack Atlas was his best friend, he would never be able to get him to understand what he felt toward the one person he cared for the most.

Yusei smiled again(hollow, fake, but Jack would never notice), "So is that one of your fantasies? To prance in the fields with Carly?"

"I said bogger off!"

_Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)_

"THREE CHEERS FOR 5 GEARS!" Crow clanked his cup of wine with Akiza's and Jack's.

"How does that even make sense for this?" the redhead said with a smile.

"Who cares?! We did it!" the spiky-haired bird lover cheered again, the preparations for the latest dueling engine where done and perfect.

"Bout time too," Jack put in, "Bird-brain over here had all his feathers in a knot bossing everyone around…"

Crow rolled his eyes, "Bah, you know what? I'm not even gonna bother with you tonight," he lifted his glass again, a broad smile on his face, "tonight's a night for CELEBRATION! OH YEAH!"

"I'll toast to that," Jack said as he gently tapped his glass into his.

"Here, here!" Akiza did the same.

The crew had made a small get together inside the shack, to celebrate that they had finished their latest boost-up in duel running technology.

"You're awfully quite this evening, Jack," Akiza said playfully.

Crow snorted, "Ah, he's just upset cuz Carly had to sleep early tonight so she could go an interview some bum that isn't him…"

"Shut up!"

Yusei watched from across the room as two of his friends bickered. Carly had taken Leo and Luna along with her when she left, and he remembered how Luna had smiled at him, sad to go but also knowing that they'd se each other tomorrow. It was after this that Crow had taken out the Champaign signifying that "the kids were gone and it was time to party!".

Yusei had not taken one sip form his glass.

Crow noticed his friend silently leaning on the wall, "Jeez, Yusei, you're as mute as a statue, what gives man?"

"Huh? Oh…nothing."

Jack let out a laugh, "He's been saying that all week, says he's tired from all the work."

"Pft, one's a lazy freeloader and the other's a workaholic," Crow muttered before he turned to address his other friend, "What you need is a girlfriend."

Yusei's shoulders tensed slightly. They couldn't tell though, they never could.

Akiza glared at Crow, a red streak visible across her cheeks(sometimes he thinks she puts it on display on purpose), "How is that going to help him?!"

"Duh, she'll get him to stop working so hard and get his mind off of worrying over every single thing!"

The Master of Faster snorted, "She'd have to be some sort of magician to pull that off…"

The former _witch_ Black Rose became more red than her name would suggest, "W-what makes you say that?!"(because she's so sure they're talking about her…)

"He can't live without problems on his mind, he's much to responsible for his own good." they think they know him so well that the word _responsible_ fits him to a T.

Crow put his hands behind his head leisurely, "You know, I can't imagine him actually going out to _look_ _for_ a girlfriend, at this rate we'll have to go hunting for him…"

Akiza was just about to explode.

"What would you all say if I told you I already had someone?"

Dead silence.

They all stared at him, unblinking, blank, near-shocked expressions for what he said was so completely un-Yusei like in such a stiff, direct tone.

Crow let out a full blown laugh, "Haha, that's rich! Woooh man, you almost had me going there!"

"Heh, nice one Yusei," Jack said in amusement, most likely remembering their past conversation.

"As if we wouldn't be able to tell," Crow continued.

"He was going on about this same thing a few days ago," Jack revealed, "He thinks he's mister unreadable, but really, the word love would be spelled out in big, bright pink neon lights over his head."

Akiza just looked down, much more red than before.

As for Yusei, he took only one sip from his glass the entire night.

_Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)_

Yusei stared at the framed picture in his hand, the only one he had of his father. Yusei was laying belly front on his mattress(it's not correct to call it a bed because all it really is, is a mattress). His father was smiling, he seemed so happy.

With a sigh, Yusei sat up, he turned and opened the drawer right in front of him to place the picture back inside. He would've closed it to, had it not been that a large black photo album had caught his eye. Yusei gently picked it up, and placing it on top of the small nightstand he opened the cover and began flipping though the pages.

They were pictures of his family. From newspapers, magazines, whatever he could find off the internet. Luna had been the one to suggest he find some photos of his mother and father so he could feel more connected with them…

"_Sometimes I feel…as if I don't have a solid connection with them…" he had said to his small green-haired friend sitting beside him. "And I know…that everyone is sort of like my family now…but it's still something I want, to feel that bond between my parents."_

"_Well…I wouldn't know what to tell you about that…My parents are always away," Luna said with a slight frown, but an instant later she smiled, "But hey, guess what?" she turned to one of Blister's computers that was in front of her, "Why don't we surf the net and see what we can look up about them? Maybe you can find some pictures, that way you'll feel more connected."_

_Yusei had not thought of this before, he moved closer to Luna to better see what came up in the search screen._

"_What do you think?"_

_Luna smiled up at him._

It was one of the many reasons he had fallen.

Yusei continued to stare at each picture, turning each page. He looked so happy, his father…lord, he wanted to ask him so many questions. How did he meet his mother? What was his reaction when he found out she was pregnant? Where did they get married? Did his friends approve? Did he even have friends? God, what would he say if…if he told him that he…

Yusei lowered his head on to the wood, a desperate hiss escaping him. His head throbbed with unanswered questions(and they would never be answered), pain he felt for not knowing(never being able to know). His parents were dead. His real parents. His real family.

He reached into his pocket and took out a sleek, silver cell phone, barely being able to hold his emotions in any longer as he pressed each button. He reached one of his breaking points.

_From: Yusei_

_To: Luna_

_**Hey, do you mind meeting me at Central?**_

_Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)_

Yusei waited, his back leaned against a pole, for Luna to appear. He glanced down at his watch before scanning the large pool of people walking about at the very center of New Domino City. He looked for any sign of her before finally sighting her coming towards him.

He smiled. The very sight of her made him feel as if his soul was lighter.

Luna noticed him too, and she smiled one of her precious smiles that Yusei had grown so fond of.

"Hey," she said upon getting close enough to him.

"Hey," he said, staring down at her, "Did I interrupt anything? Were you busy?"

Luna shook her head, her exotic pony tails waving in the wind, "No," she said, "besides, I'm never to busy for you, Yusei."

He smiled at her response and took her hand.

They walked into the crowd, and Yusei couldn't help but feel satisfied(so utterly satisfied)as they walked ignored among them. How he loved to meet up with Luna in Central.

The hundreds of people, busy people, to preoccupied with their own problems and tasks to notice that Yusei was holding onto Luna's hand just a little to tightly. That they weren't touching like how an older man and a younger girl should. How they had their fingers wrapped around each other, as if they were more than friends(exactly like they were much more than friends)how they were so close(to close maybe)and how much they loved the fact that they would never and could never tell.

It was just so easy to hide it in plain sight.

_Cogitatione (In thought)_

"Here you go, little miss."

Luna took the ice cream cone from the vender and gave it a quick lick, also causing some of the cream to smear on the side of her lips. Yusei smiled at the thought of him licking it off. Her blush would be worth it.

They sat down on a bench , just far enough from each other, enjoying their choices of vanilla and strawberry. Yusei turned his gaze toward the teal-haired girl and took notice of their distance. It seemed so cruel, they were just a foot away and yet it felt like they were testing the boundaries of a radical world. He wanted to be closer, have her right next to him, he watched her lick away at her cone innocently and he took in every single detail about her. From her hair, her jacket, his eyes went lower, lower. He wanted to feel her smooth leg brush up on his…

She suddenly looked up at him, "Yusei?"

He turned away.

"Is something wrong?"

He watched _her_ hand as she placed it on top of _his_ leg. "…A lot of things are wrong…"

A small silence passed between the two, just enough to signify the change between their conversation, the change on how they would act between each other. Change they only did among themselves.

"…Is that why you called me?" her voice is so different after the change. It's still so sweet, so innocent and pure, but there is a coat of profound understanding on it. Her understanding him. The real him.

"…Yeah." and his voice his soft. Not like always, so strong and friendly, confidant. It's a bit weak, vulnerable, open to her and her alone. The real her.

His.

He turned his head slightly to her, "Are you mad?"

"What kind of question is that?" she said with a smile.

This made him give off a smile of his own.

For moments, Yusei stared off into nothingness, thinking of nothing in particular. He then lifted his head and watched as the hoard of people came to and from various directions, aimlessly, ignorantly.

"…I was thinking about my father," he said finally.

She listened. And he felt(so goddamned)good about her listening, because she understood, he could tell her. Because she knew how hard if was for him to think about his(real)family.

"There's just…so many things I can never ask him…" he continued and finished at the same time.

Luna lowered her eyes, thinking her own thoughts for a moment before staring off into the crowd as Yusei had done and was still doing.

"…What do you want to ask him?"

Yusei turned to her at the same time she turned to him.

"Maybe you'd feel better if you let it out," so much innocence.

"I…" he stared down at his ice cream(it hasn't melted yet), "something I wanted to ask him is…how'd he meet my mom."

"That sounds nice."

He nodded, but only a little.

"Anything else?" she ventured, carefully, she never pushed him(he's always being pressured by everyone else).

He found himself closing his eyes and sighing, "Just…everything I don't know," he said, submitting to his useless feeling, "I mean…I was just a baby when they died, I get that, it's just…" he struggled to get the right words out(but there are no right words when in despair) "most people wouldn't think there'd be much to it after that, I lived most of my life in Satellite, I grew up their, my memories everything…but there _is_ a whole lot more to it," and he wanted to insist on that so strongly, "Stories my father could've told me about his youth, to guide mine, my mother's advice…and their story. Their experiences given to me, their opinions on certain things _I'm _struggling with right now…" the hypocrisy most of all. "Would they…treat me like everyone else does?"

He wasn't finished yet, but he didn't think he could say his final question, though he tried before he could stop himself, "Would they…" (_Luna, Luna, Luna…)_

"Do you think they would've liked me?" that was it.

She was always saying what he couldn't.

Yusei looked at Luna. Her free hand was on her lap(her other one had not left his leg)she looked so proper. So much like a lady. He thought about her question.

She was so perfect. Her manners, her language, her timid respect, her life. They would've adored her(this is the only thing he is completely sure of). Then…he thought about the one thing that tainted her, his flaw…what would they say then?(this he isn't so sure of.)

Suddenly, he out stretched his hand. Slowly, he cupped the side of her delicate face. Gently, he stroked her pale skin with his thumb.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I care either way."

Luna smiled softly, her eyes closed in bliss(and he just loved it so much that he would've closed his eyes to) and then she took his hand off. Yusei let it drop as she moved closer to him(so close). The gap that had been between them faded away.

"Well, I'm glad I made you feel better."

Her leg(smooth, flawless)brushed up against his(how he wanted to touch it). A smile played it's way onto Yusei's lips. He wrapped his arm around Luna as he rested her head on his shoulder(even though he knew his desire, but the fact that she was so close that it tempted him, right in public, made it so painfully worth it, so painfully enough.)

They ate the rest of their ice cream.

Later, Yusei received a call from a customer. He needed one of the saunas from his spa to be fixed, it was a private one, far away from peering eyes . He took look Luna along with her. It only took him ten minutes to fix(but he told the spa owner it would take so much longer).

_Verbo et opere (In word and deed)_

Yusei sighed straight from his heart, "Luna, I love you so much," and he kissed her.

Full, passionate, heated. God, she tasted so good. He couldn't stop, over and over he tasted her full and luscious lips, so innocent(so his). Over and over, he placed both his hands on either side of her head and didn't(couldn't)stop. The heat, the glow, like fire(hellfire) and he wanted it. Wanted it more than he ever should've and he knew it. But she didn't(and never would)stop him. Soft pecks, rough pecks, a kiss, a kiss, a kiss…

_Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

He stared down at her. Her innocent gaze, her slightly watered eyes, he knew what she was thinking, what she wanted(though he wasn't sure if _she_ knew). He knew what he wanted, his eyes drifted to her lips, partly opened, ready. He also knew he shouldn't, he shouldn't do a lot of things. More, more, more, he said over and over in his head.(he shouldn't do a lot of things)

More.

Logic failed.

Logic be damned.

Yusei roughly slid his tongue into her mouth. The feel, her tongue dancing with his.

Morals be damned.

And he continued, he didn't pull away, as if this was the only time he would ever allow himself to do so(probably was). More, more.

And then she gave him poison.

A moan.

Yusei felt that shaking in his body, the drive, the ignition. (God)Yes, the ignition. Luna moaned, the most beautiful sound he's ever heard. Her hands jolted up, to the sides his jacket, she clenched. Held on. As Yusei gave(took) more and more.

_Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)_

(Dear God)he loved it. Loved her. Yusei's(eager)hands slid from her head to her shoulders, grabbing them, holding her. Almost a final resort, a wall(one that would break). (God)she tasted so good. He felt it, felt her. And the desire.

Yusei couldn't stop himself. Before he knew it he was on his knees, before he knew it his hands took hold of her waist , pressing her to him. Close. (Too)Close. (More than)Close. Her soft moaning feeding his drive, yes his drive. He loved her heat, the feel of her heat clashing into his. Loved her feel, her feel crashing into his. It was so wrong(who cares?)more and more…Yusei felt it, the drive, the need, the want. On (dark)impulse, on crazy high, somewhere where humanity didn't exist, Yusei felt his hand go all the way down(in a curve, with purpose, with clear intentions)to her leg. He felt it. (smooth, so good) it burned him(a demon)Luna jolted upward at the touch(touch)she shouldn't have, it was enough for him to loss control(because when she did he felt more than drive, and he knew that she did too).

The hypocrisy, the guilt, the hate. Nothing mattered now.

Luna gasped. He hadn't meant it(maybe). They where on the floor, him on top of her(his dark heart happy). The only thing he could think about was _more_.

More but he couldn't take more. No, now it was just enough.(just enough)

Yusei crashed his lips into hers again. Weak, sorry, broken.(_please_)

The pumping of his heart slowed(he couldn't take it)he wasn't sure if his grip on her tightened or weakened.

A kiss on her lips, a kiss on her cheek, a kiss on her jaw…

And he did nothing else. He couldn't. He swore he would never harm Luna.

Yusei buried his face in her neck(perfect).

"Luna…"

She listened(so pure). Holding him comfortingly(this wouldn't be the first time he broke in front of her)

"Thank-you…"(so weak)

He wasn't fully aware of his tears(though maybe be was), but then he started crying. Crying on her shoulder. Crying on her. His weakness. His flaw.

"Thank you…"

His sin.

"I love you…"

His blessing.

"I love you too, Yusei."

His.

_Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)_


End file.
